A coded light illumination network typically comprises one center light source and one or more satellite light sources. The light sources may, e.g., be light bulbs based on solid-state light sources. The central light source is capable of communicating by visible coded light in addition to another communication protocol, such as ZigBee, WiFi, or Bluetooth. The satellite light sources, on the other hand, are only capable of communicating by means of visible coded light.
A user of a coded light network typically controls the light sources using a lighting control device, such as a hand-held remote control or a wall-mounted control device. The light settings of the light sources are controlled by control information which is transmitted from the lighting control device to the central light source. This control information is carried by a first communication link, such as ZigBee, WiFi, or Bluetooth, and by forwarding the control information from the central light source to the satellite light sources by way of a second communication link, i.e., coded light. In response to receiving the control information, the light sources adjust properties of the emitted light, such as on/off, the intensity, or the color, in accordance with the control information.
When installing lighting systems comprising light sources which are capable of communicating via ZigBee, WiFi, or Bluetooth, the light sources are typically linked to, i.e., associated with, a controller of the lighting system by way of proximity detection. This may, e.g., be achieved by holding the controller close to a light source, whereupon the light source detects, based on the received signal strength, the close proximity of the controller and links, or associates, the light source with the controller.
In coded light networks, however, the satellite light sources cannot directly communicate with the controller. Instead, the communication, and, in particular, the association, is effected by communication via the central light source which acts as a proxy. However, setting up a coded light network is hampered by interference from other satellite light sources within sight, but which do not belong to the lighting system to be commissioned. As a consequence, a satellite lighting device of a neighboring coded light network may accidentally be associated with the central lighting device of the lighting system to be commissioned.